


My obsession with Showers

by sherlocked221



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk had been harmlessly walking to his quarters when he came past an open door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My obsession with Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingNimoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/gifts).



Captain Kirk had been harmlessly walking to his quarters when he came past an open door. The quarters to which the door lead belonged to Dr McCoy.  He’d slipped in to close it and yet was stopped in his tracks a voice in the bathroom. Water spraying in the shower could be heard as well as this familiar voice, McCoy's. It wasn’t that he was surprised that he would be there- the opened door gave that away- it was what he was saying.

“Lieutenant Commander, are you suggesting that human emotion is relevant in the current situation.” He heard him say, making him inwardly chuckle due to the likeness to Spock. However, to occurred to him that he was talking to someone in the shower. His curiosity as to who was in there with him made him freeze and listen despite the nagging voice in his head telling him how weird this was. If he came out, this would not be easy to explain. Especially as the door had now closed on him, he didn’t have the excuse of shutting it.

“Yes human emotion is relevant, Leonard. How else to explain the burning lust in my heart for you?” The Captain’s eyes grew wide. He tried to regain the breath that he’d just let go of on the realization that the person in there was Spock! And he just said a most human sounding statement. He’d even got the hang of imitating McCoy- or going back to his usual way of speaking- to making sound as though he was mocking him.

“Lust is a feeling. I do not see how it can _burn_. Least of all in an organ, solely responsible for pumping blood around our bodies. Therefore, that statement is illogical.” McCoy replied, doing a very accurate impression of a Vulcan. The captain- against his best interests- stepped forward. He couldn’t help himself. This was fascinating.

“Forget logic. I _want_ you.” Spock snapped. Kirk couldn’t imagine these sentences coming out of either’s mouth. It was as though the computer had taken their words and jumbled them up into the most unlikely conversation or swapped their bodies so that their brains existed in the other's.

“Are you sufficiently aroused, Mr Spock?” McCoy asked, forcing Kirk to almost choke as he gasped. Of course the thought of them both in the shower had registered as being something less innocent than just to get clean but that sentence had confirmed everything in an explicit manner.

“I am but, please, do not stop. I am somewhat enjoying this role reversal.” Now there was the Captain’s real Spock. He’d, for a second, gone out of his character and back to himself. Half of the Captain had worried that their bodies had been swapped just as his and Janice Lester’s had as they both had been doing remarkably well as each other. The strangest part about this whole situation was that the Captain himself felt turned on. In fact, stranger still, he did not know by who. The thought that he may have liked Spock’s emphasis of ‘want’ or how he said ‘lust’ puzzled him and there was McCoy's monotone delivery of 'aroused.' 

“I had not intended to. You should not jump to such conclusions when all the evidence was not at your disposal.”


End file.
